Love Beyond Time: Xianghua's Punishment
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega, threesome, TakixXianghuaxIvy lemon, direct sequel to "Love Beyond Time: Passion in Time For Dinner". A cheeky comment leads to Xianghua's punishment, but when a punishment is as awesome and sexy as this? Is it really a punishment? You be the judge, fellas! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Love Beyond Time: Xianghua's Punishment**

 **By Major Mike Powell III and Kamen Rider Omega**

Sexual debauchery was never in short supply at the Valentine estate. A perfect example of this was the "basement" of the manor, which the lady of the house had long since outfitted to be a comfortable sex dungeon.

And the instance for its use tonight? It was the "punishment" for a cheeky comment earlier on that week, a comment for which Chai Xianghua was now paying the pleasurable price.

"AAAHHH! GOMENASAI, TAKI-SEMPAI! IVY-SAMAAAA! GOMENASAIIII~!" The Chinese head maid and second only to Taki Sakurai-Valentine screamed into the air of the dungeon, which was lit up gently by some artificial lights lined up on the walls to work as high-tech candles.

As for why Xianghua was screaming in a voice raw with pleasure was the spanking treatment of Taki, who was dishing out the ass-smacking discipline on Xianghua, who lay on a mat face-down, wearing an even smaller and tighter version of her regular French maid uniform.

It was tight, two sizes too small, the skirt was nearly non-existent and the garter straps that joined her thigh-high fishnet stockings to her tiny garter belt were just about to snap with the shaking of her thighs and the shaking and wiggling of her succulent behind.

Taki for her part was clad in what could only be called a fetishized kunoichi outfit, the top consisting of a midriff bearing sleeveless top that was made entirely out of fishnets, revealing her full, freely swinging breasts, her bottoms little more than hot pants with fishnet 'legs' that went down merely to mid-thigh, and a red mask that kept her face covered from the bridge of her nose down.

She looked, for lack of a better term, a porno version of a certain franchise's female ninjas. And all the while, she reveled in the fact that Xianghua was wrapped thoroughly around her finger.

Taki in many ways 'belonged' to Ivy, but in that same way, Xianghua 'belonged' to Taki.

Now, with Xianghua's ass thoroughly tenderized via a healthy dose of paddling and profanity, Taki marveled at how the lovely pale bottom of the Chinese beauty was slowly turning a bright red.

Xianghua whined and moaned, her body humming in delight upon feeling Taki's hands and fingers move across her tender, red ass cheeks, cooing at the gentle caresses of her behind. The way that her "upperclassman" caressed and groped and gently, tenderly squeezed her aching ass cheeks felt soothing. Her touch was warm, gentle.

"Aaahhh...haaah...Taki-sempai...mmmm~!" Xianghua cooed and then, whined when Taki's gentle hands abandoned her ass but then, yelped adorably when one of those skilled hands landed on her lower cheeks, back and forth, with a few gentle slaps.

"Ahhh, Xianghua-san kawaii~ You're indeed a real cutie, old friend." Taki purred, moving to lean over Xianghua, her thighs almost pressed against the Chinese girl's, one hand on her ass and another threading its fingers through the short, silky brown locks of Xianghua, the looking almost like they were doing doggy style.

"T-Thank you, Taki-sempai...mmmmhah, you're so warm against my butt...aaahhh, those fishnets of yours are driving me crazy...!" Xianghua whimpered, looking back at Taki over her shoulder.

The Japanese woman giggled softly and idly slapped Xianghua's ass cheeks some more as she pondered.

"Hmmmm...well, you have such a cute little oshiri, and I think you're seriously getting off on this shibari...aahhh, what should I do with you, hm~?"

Taki spoke to both herself and Xianghua, making the girl shudder in bliss and whine in need upon moving her hand on her ass downwards, to gently, oh-so-gently cup and fondle Xianghua's aching pussy through the fabric of her string thong-for-panties.

"Aaahhh, hah, ohhhh sempai...mmmm~!" Xianghua moaned and squirmed and wiggled her behind where she lay, her hands tied to two little posts on either side of the mat.

"What do you say we do with her now...Ivy-sama~?" Taki asked her eternal wife and futanari mistress of the house, who stood off to the side clad in a fine business suit.

"AAHHH IVY-SAMAAAAA~?!" Xianghua had completely forgotten that the mistress of the manor was standing there, so engrossed and into her "discipline lesson" by her superior maid was she that the revelation that Lady Valentine had seen it all made the Chinese woman orgasm right then and there, where she lay with her ass in the air and against Taki's crotch behind, wearing a super-minimalistic and utterly fetishistic maid outfit. Her juices squirted as she hit a gentle orgasmic high that made her toes curl in her fishnet stockings and drool slip from the corner of her lip, utterly ruining the fine thong wedged between her ass cheeks and nestled against her now drenched pussy lips.

"Ooohhh, ohhh my, ara ara, Xianghua, you poor little thing~" Ivy cooed as she stepped forth, leaning down to gently cradle the Chinese cutie's hotly-blushing face with her hand and turning her head to the side, pulling her up from her prone position and squatting down to lean in and share a gentle kiss with Xianghua, Ivy's purple-painted lips brushing and moving deliciously and softly, tenderly against Xianghua's peach-pink mouth.

"Chu…haaah, Lady Valentine…mmmm…~!" Xianghua cooed and then, pouted adorably when she noticed what Ivy was wearing. "Mou, Ivy-sama, won't you please put on something else? A business suit doesn't fit this setting~!" The girl pouted and Ivy let off a hearty, throaty chuckle.

"Hoh~ Then, what do you reckon I should wear, sweetheart?" Ivy questioned. Xianghua then smiled a naughty grin.

"Ivy-sama, Lady Valentine~ please…wear _that_ outfit?"

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine grinned, a little smirk that displayed nothing but lewd intentions, and a certain degree of nostalgia.

"Hoh~"

~o~

Ivy smiled as she subtly adjusted the gauntlet that covered her entire left arm, the metal plates clattering with each movement. "Why don't we...treat our naughty and kinky little darling to a little show, Taki?" The eternal mistress of the House of Valentine said in a way that sent shivers racing up and down the spines of her servants and lovers.

Taki smiled impishly as she admired the outfit Ivy wore, an exact duplicate of one she had worn some four hundred years prior. It was just as lasciviously lust-inducing now as it would have been then, baring more skin than could be counted as reasonable, even for freedom of movement.

When she felt that metal clad hand grab her pert ass, Taki knew exactly what her lover had in mind. The Japanese of the international trio of women cooed like a songbird and wiggled her hips where she knelt behind Xianghua, leaving little trails of her womanly essence across the Chinese ass before her, juices that leaked through the sheer fishnet that lovingly embraced her waist, crotch and upper thighs.

Then, the kunoichi cried out in sheer surprise and pure, raw pleasure when she felt Ivy impale her puckered asshole in one fell swoop with her huge lady-penis, the ninja woman's eyes wide and quickly becoming hazy at the surprise and most pleasurable penetration of her backdoor. Added to that was the feeling of her wife's enormous tits mashing into her back, still clothed in her strings-and-pieces-of-cloth for a bra, and then, there was the even more added touch of a dildo first crossing the expanse of taut muscle that was Taki's abs and them, the big, bulbous tip of the rubber phallic toy being inserted into her sweet, wet pussy through the gaps between the fishnet cloth covering her lower body, Ivy effectively double-penetrating Taki via her futanari cock in her asshole and the dildo in the pussy both at the same time in one fell double swoop.

"A-Ahhhh Ivy-saaaamaaa, mmmmhah, ohhh baby, ooohhh~!" Taki screamed, moaned and whimpered at Ivy's loving mercy, the cock-wielding of the threesome imbedded deep in her Japanese anal depths, her cock lodged firmly into the super-tight and hot back passage, resting there as she hummed and then, moved one hand to grab and paw and play with one of Taki's huge breasts while using her other hand to make Xianghua gasp, coo and moan, and then cry out in utter delight first by groping her tender ass cheeks and then, the surprised cry of pleasure came by Lady Valentine inserting the other mushroom head-shaped end of the dildo that was firmly lodged in Taki's hot and wet pussy as well, Ivy simply pushing aside the ruined cloth of Xianghua's thong to insert the dildo as far and as deep into the Chinese girl as it would go, making the girl scream with a huge smile on her face, her eyes shut tight with tears prickling at the edges, happy and filled up, her whole, sexy maid-dressed body shuddering and humming with pleasure.

"Haaaah…yeeees…yes, how does it feel, lasses~? How does it feel for us three to be connected like this? Hm~? Xianghua, darling, you know? I'm balls-deep into Taki here, her arse tight and squeezing my penis inside it, her twat nice'n stuffed by the dildo inside you, her cute little kouhai~" Ivy cooed and explained what was going on in a voice thick with her posh British accent and great affection in her tone, along with the lust from the sheer kinkiness of this whole situation.

Needless to say, Xianghua came again. The depravity of it all, this strange, fascinating connection of invaded pussies and ass by rubber and meat alike, this was just too much all at once and Xianghua hit another gentle orgasm that washed through her body like a soft wave of pleasure.

"Oooohhhh koishi, Ivy-sama, Xianghua-san here just won't stop cumming! It's not fair for her to have all the pleasure, is it~?" Taki cooed and moaned, turning her head to look back at Lady Valentine, raising her hand to cup her cheek and pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss broken only by the ninja head maid gasping and crying out with pleasure at feeling Ivy start to move, pumping her hips at a fast pace, her girl-cock sliding in and out of her asshole with no problem whatsoever.

"Yeees, yes~! Indeed, Taki-chan. Indeed. Go on, then. Let us all have some fun, lasses~! Haaah!" Ivy purred and then, began to let out moans, groans and sighs of her own at the incredibly pleasurable way in which Taki's anal muscles squeezed her penis with the most incredible pressure and grip.

Taki herself began to move, grabbing two handfuls of Xianghua's pink-cheek ass and immediately pumped her hips forward to fuck the Chinese girl via the dildo that connected their dripping, hot pussies, with the phallic toy twisting around inside them.

The walls of the Valentine Manor's sex dungeon echoed with the cries, moans, groans, screams of pleasure of the three women as well as the slapping of flesh, hot skin smacking into hot skin, the creaking of leather and the flapping of cloth against super-hot bodies.

Eventually, the three-way penis-to-anus, pussy-to-pussy-via-dildo connection became unbearably pleasurable, the ladies' scantily-clad bodies were just _too_ hot and Ivy, Taki, Xianghua all hit Earth-shattering orgasms in a chain reaction of pleasure.

With a mighty cry of dominance, Ivy ejaculated a huge load of lady-semen into Taki's slick anal passage, practically flooding her butthole with her thick, sticky spunk. Then, this anal creampie was what sent Taki over the edge, her pussy squirting all over her crotch and Xianghua's ass, and the twisting of the dildo, combined with the frenetic mid-orgasm thrusting of Taki's hips into Xianghua's pussy made the phallic toy connecting them touch _that sweet spot_ inside her pussy repeatedly, thus sending Xianghua toppling over the edge and into an orgasm that had her seeing stars and white behind her tightly-closed eyes.

After it was over, Taki was slumped over Xianghua's behind, their bodies piled up, Taki's enormous breasts mashed into the Chinese's back and her lips next to her ear, open and giving her little kisses on the earlobe and neck amidst exhausted pants and gasps, with some tired moans here and there.

"T-Taaaki-sempai…hah…Ivy-sama…please…" Xianghua tilted her head to look at the dazed-faced Taki and the smug-smiling Ivy behind her, her cock having left the Japanese woman's anus and still standing at full mast. The Brit raised a perfect eyebrow and her smile turned into a smirk.

" _More!"_

 _~Or Xianghua's Reward~_

A quick cleansing and delicious blowjob from Xianghua to Ivy's cock later saw Xianghua on her back on the mat she initially lay on all fours, her stocking-clad legs spread as far wide as they could go, and next to her was Taki, now fully naked, on her hands and knees at Xianghua's side, their faces connected in a deep, hungry and hot kiss as Ivy held Xianghua by the thighs and pounded into her pussy with her cock, the mistress of the house still clad in her strings-and-thigh-high-boots outfit, buried balls-deep into the Chinese twat below her, her sack slapping against Xianghua's ass cheeks and puckered hole repeatedly with her every pump of the hips, her own powerful, firm ass cheeks jiggling with each pleasurable impact.

And while Ivy stuffed Xianghua with her dick, Taki herself was in bliss as Lady Valentine used her one hand to plunge her fingers into Taki's dripping pussy, every last finger of that hand buried to the knuckle repeatedly in fast, quick thrusts of her wrist, fingering the Japanese twat with more and more vigor with each thrust into Xianghua's hungry pussy.

And thus, just like the triple penetration from earlier, there was only so much pleasure two women and a futanari lady can handle, as the squeezing of Xianghua's pussy on Ivy's cock and the incredibly-talented and nimble fingers of Lady Valentine deep inside Taki's twat was simply way too much for any of them to handle and orgasm crashed into them like a tidal wave of sensation, with Ivy grunting and almost growling like an animal in heat as she did some final, frenetic pumps of the hips into Xianghua before sending one huge final load of girl-semen deep into the Chinese's eager womb, while Taki and Xianghua screamed in each other's faces, hazy eyes gazing into one another as the Japanese woman came with tremendous force, her lower body twitching and thighs quivering, her ninja pussy squirting and making a mess of her crotch, inner thighs and Ivy's hand and wrist.

With a whimper, the three lovers just slump with audible thuds on the mat, Ivy's cock going flaccid and leaving Xianghua's overflowing pussy with a lewd "pop!", resting her head on Xianghua's shoulder while Taki slumped forward and then, shifted to cuddle the Chinese girl between herself and Ivy, the ladies' two massive pairs of breasts almost suffocating Xianghua, who smiled a blissful, absolutely exhausted smile as she fell into unconsciousness, a serene and blissful look on her face.

"Hah…hah…haaah, ohhh baby…darling, that was amazing…" Ivy cooed, giving the passed-out Xianghua a kiss on the cheek and then, a little grope to Taki's jiggling behind.

"Hai, my love, Ivy-sama…I'd say Xianghua-chan here was…" Taki looked Ivy in the eye and they both smirked and then, burst into giggles.

" _Thoroughly punished~!"_

 **The End**


End file.
